Some Title About Wings And Feathers
by Lord of Infinity
Summary: Xayah and Rakan present Quinn with an offer she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time writing this of sort thing. Let me know how I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

''Good job, Val.'' Quinn gently stroked her eagle companion as they were teleported from the Summoner's Rift after their hard fought victory. Valor gave an appreciated squawk in response.

The match was far from an easy one for Quinn and her team, consisting of Master Yi in the jungle, Fizz in mid lane and Xayah and Rakan in bot lane. They were against Shen top, Kha'Zix jungle, Zed mid and Kalista and Nautilus bot.

Fifteen minutes in things weren't looking very good for Quinn's team. Shen proved to be a difficult lane opponent and Kha'zix was constantly invading Yi's jungle and camping Fizz's lane. It was only thanks to their bot lane getting fed and carrying them that they stood a chance of winning. Quinn had to admit, those two champions were already deadly on their own but together? They were a force to be reckoned with.

Champions and Summoners began taking their leave just as Quinn was going to when she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned around to see it was her bot lane duo looking at her.

''Hey Quinn! Can we talk to you for a moment?'' Xayah asked her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room before leaning closer and adding softly, ''In private.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow at their request. The only interactions she had ever had with the Vastayan couple up until now was in league matches, regardless if they were on the same team or not. So she wondered what they could've possibly wanted to talk to her about.

Nevertheless, she agreed and they led her through the hallways of the Institute and to the large courtyard where no one else was present.

''So you wanted to talk me?''

It was Rakan who answered, ''Yeah. You see Xayah and I want to give you an offer. Of a sort.''

''Offer? What offer?'' Quinn asked, feeling a little irritated that they were beating around the bush.

Xayah sighed. ''There's really no easy way to put this so I'll give it to you straight. Rakan and I like to have sex. A lot.''

''A lot.'' Rakan added with a grin.

Quinn was caught completely by off guard by that statement and Xayah continued.

''Then one night we were thinking about spicing things up a little so...''The two of them shared a look. ''What we're asking is if you could...join us.''

Quinn's eyes widened and she wouldn't have been surprised if her jaw landed on the ground beneath her. Did she hear them right? Was this some sort of joke?

''W-what?'' She managed to let out.

Rakan stepped in and place an arm around Xayah's shoulder, ''Now look, we completely understand it's a lot to take in and if you decide to decline our offer, there won't be any hard feelings,'' He then flashed a seductive smile, ''But if you _do_ accept then let me just say that it'll be quite a night to remember. So what do you say, Quinn?''

''A-are you two serious?''

Rakan looked dissatisfied with her reply and turned to his lover,''I told you this wasn't gonna work.''

''Oh really?'' Xayah said to him with a raised eyebrow. ''Because I clearly remember a certain someone being _very_ excited about the whole idea!''

''Okay but in my defense: It was _your_ idea!''

''I-I need to go!'' Quinn said made a hasty retreat before either one of them could say anything.

As she made her way to the Demacian section of the Institute, the scout couldn't help but question what had just happened actually happened.

* * *

''They asked you to WHAT?!''

Quinn put a hand to her face in an attempt to hide how red it was of embarrassment, ''Please make me repeat it.''

For some reason she thought it would be a great idea to tell her best friend Lux about the Vastayan couple and their 'offer' to her as they sat and talked Quinn's bedchambers that night. The Lady of Luminosity fell on the bed and burst into a fit of laughter, earning a glare from her scout friend.

''I'm sorry it's just...'' Lux took a moment to catch her breath, ''I just never imagined you of all people being in such a peculiar situation.''

Quinn didn't know whether or not to take offense to that but found herself agreeing with her friend.

''So did you say yes?''

''No!'' Quinn practically yelled out which startled Lux. ''Why in the world do you think I'd agree to do something like that?''

''I don't know!'' Lux said defensively. ''I thought maybe you would've interest or at least curious to try it out.''

''Would you like to?''

Lux's eyes went wide and she shook her head rapidly, ''Oh no, no, no. My mother would kill me if she ever found out I did something so...''

''Unladylike?''

''Exactly.''

At that the two friends shared a laugh and managed to steer the conversation to more mundane topics until it was time for Lux to retire to her own room for the night.

Quinn had hoped that a good nights rest would somehow make her forget all about this strange day.

She was very, very wrong.

 _Her mind began conjuring up lewd images of the two Vastayans. Their warm, sweaty and very much naked bodies rubbing against her own. Their tongues and hands exploring every sensitive part of Quinn's body, causing moans of pleasure to erupt from her throat. Quinn knew yet it was wrong but she wanted more. She begged for more._

 _And the two lovers seemed more than happy to oblige._

Quinn's eyes shot open and she let out gasp, wondering why she would she dream of such a thing. She sat up and noticed two things: it was still late in the night and her hand felt wet oddly wet and sticky.

 _Please don't be what I think it is..._

Hesitantly, the scout pulled the blanket up and saw that both her underwear and sheet were wet as well. Quinn took her pillow, pressed her face against it and yelled out a string of curses that would've made even a Bilgewater pirate blush. The yelling made Valor let out a surprised cry from his perch nearby and he looked at his owner with concern.

''Sorry for waking you up, Val. Just had a weird dream.'' Quinn apologized and laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

She realized, and hated to admit it, that some part of her truly wanted that dream to become reality. Like a really annoying itch that wouldn't go away until it was scratched. And Quinn there was only one way that going to happen.

Damn those two for making her feel like this.

* * *

Morning came a lot sooner than Quinn had hoped. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn before getting out of bed and putting some clothes on. Instead of her usual scout uniform, she opted for a grey shirt, dark leather pants and a pair of military boots. She wasn't known for having much fashion sense as Lux once pointed out. Valor was still asleep and she decided to leave him be after the intense battle yesterday.

Quinn arrived to the gigantic room that served as the Leagues cafeteria and sat with her fellow Demacians. Garen, Lux, Jarvan and Poppy were the only ones talking while she, Vayne and Lucian ate their breakfast in silence. Her amber eyes scanned past the Noxian table, then Piltovers until they reached the Ionians, which only consisted of a handful of the regions Champions such as Irelia, Shen, Akali, Kennen, Master Yi and Karma. No sight of the two Vastayan anywhere caused Quinn to curse under her breath.

A group of Demacian Summoners stopped by the table and informed them that their region had no matches scheduled for the day. While most her companions expressed their disappointment at the news, Quinn was secretly thankful. At least now she had an opportunity search for find those two and inform them of her decision.

After finishing breakfast, she excused herself and left the cafeteria to the Ionian section which was right next to Demacia's so it didn't take long for Quinn to get there. After turning a corner, she almost bumped into the Nine-tailed Fox herself, who seemed very surprised to see her there.

''Quinn?''

''Ahri.'' The Demacian scout greeted.

''What brings you to this side of the world?'' Ahri asked, a hand on her hip and her white tails swaying gently in different directions.

''I'm looking for Xayah and Rakan. Do you know where I can find them?''

Ahri's fox ears perked up with interest. ''And what could you possibly want with those two? If you don't mind me asking.''

 _Funny story: They asked me if I wanted to join them in a threesome and I found myself unable resist._ Quinn couldn't imagine how well that one would go over. So instead she chose to make something up.

''We had a tough match yesterday and would've lost if they didn't carry us. I just wanted to thank them personally.''

Ahri looked at the Demacian intently for a moment. ''Okay,'' She pointed a finger to her left.'' Go down that hall and take a left. Keep walking and you'll reach their room.''

''They're allowed to share a room?'' Quinn asked surprised.

''I know right? It's so unfair!'' Ahri sighed. ''Oh well, I doubt even separate rooms would be enough keep those two from enjoying each others company.'' She looked at Quinn and smirked. ''If you know what I mean.''

 _I'm probably about to._ Quinn thought as she thanked the Nine-tailed Fox and continued on her way. She followed the directions given and arrived at the door that was supposed to be their room. With a deep breath, she knocked a few times and waited for a response.

The door opened shortly afterwards and Rakan appeared. The look his face showed he was expecting Quinn to be there.

''Uhhh babe!'' The Charmer turned his head back to room then looked back at Quinn.

''What now, Rakan?'' Xayah asked in annoyance as she came into view. Once the Rebel saw who was by the door her expression matched her lovers. ''Oh, Quinn. Surprised to see you here.''

''Let's do it.'' Quinn said them.

''Say what now?'' Rakan asked, leaning against the door frame with his arm.

''You heard me. I'm accepting your...offer.''

The couple shared a look as if making sure they both heard the same thing then smiled at her.

Xayah spoke. ''Glad you changed your mind. We can do it tonight if that's okay with you?''

''Sounds good.'' Quinn nodded, thinking it was best to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

With nothing left to say, the Demacian turned to leave. Though she could distinctively hear the male Vatayan's voice excitedly say, ''I knew she'd come around!''


	2. Chapter 2

_Later_ _that night_

 _Just what have you gotten yourself into, Quinn?_

The Demacian scout had tried to go about the rest of her day as she normally would even with the nervousness of what was about to happen eating at her every minute. Quinn was never experienced in the forms intimacy but that didn't mean she was completely oblivious to it. Her home village had plenty of attractive hunters and farmers that caught her interest from time to time. But after the tragic death of her twin brother and the responsibilities of being Demacia's Wings, the idea of any sort of relationship, be it romantic or just for pleasure, seem unnecessary to her. And now here she was, treading into uncharted territory.

The Institute had a curfew in place so years of experience in travelling behind enemy lines came handy as Quinn made her way to the Ionian section as quietly as possible. She was not keen on explaining to the guards about the reason for her late night travelling. Upon reaching the Vastayans door, she looked around then gave a few quiet knocks.

It was Xayah that opened the door for her this time. The hood she usually wore was no longer on this time. She smiled and let Quinn in, locking the door behind them. The inside gave off a very...Ionian vibe. The smell of incense burning somewhere invaded the scouts nose. She saw Rakan sitting with his legs propped up on a table and drinking a glass of wine.

''Quinn!'' He exclaimed once he saw her. ''Glad you could make it. We were worried you weren't gonna show.''

''And by 'we' you mean just you?'' Xayah asked with her arms crossed. Rakan just shrugged and sipped his wine.

''I'll admit, I was having second thoughts about doing this.'' Quinn confessed.

Xayah placed a hand her shoulder and smiled. ''Don't worry. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.''

They both went and sat down by the table. Rakan offered her a glass of wine to which she gladly accepted in hopes of calming her nerves. It left a very strange taste in her mouth upon sipping. Probably made from some fruit native to Ionia. Not bad.

''Can I ask you two something? Why exactly did you want me to...join you?'' Quinn asked. It was a question that bugged for quite a while now.

''It's a bit complicated for someones that's not a Vastayan. Specifically a Lhotlan.'' Xayah explained.

''Lhotlan?"'

''That's the name of our tribe. And every tribe of the Vastaya have their own unique sent that only we can smell. You smell almost like a Lhotlan even though you're a human.''

''Really?'' Quinn was confused as to why that would be the case. ''Is it because I've spent a lot of a time with Valor?''

''Most likely,'' Rakan replied. ''We've never met another human that has the scent like you do. It smells very familiar.''

''So let me get this straight: You only wanted me because I smell like you?'' The Demacian scout didn't know how to feel about that. Angry? Flattered? She was still trying to make sense of it all.

It was Xayah that spoke. ''You need to understand that we've never done anything like this with anybody else before. So we thought it'd be best try it with something a little more 'closer to home'. But like I said, we won't force you into doing this if you don't want to.''

Quinn nodded. Starting to understand where the two were coming from. The three never said anything else and instead worked on emptying out the bottle.

''So...'' Rakan broke the silence and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. ''Shall we get this party started?''

Immediately, the Vastayan lovers got up from their seats and began removing their clothes. Quinn was taken aback by their sudden actions and could only sit there and watch as the two stripped themselves naked in front of her. Rakan's choice of clothing already left none to the imagine but now he stood there with his fit and lean body fully exposed. Quinn had a hard time taking her eyes off his semi-erect member. Xayah proved to be equally as eye-catching from her well developed breasts to the gorgeous thighs that served as the end point of her human anatomy.

Both of them then looked at Quinn expectantly, who quickly remembered she was also part of the show. Flushing furiously, Quinn stood up and approached the two. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating rapidly. This was really the worse time to be getting cold feet.

Xayah, seemingly noticing the scouts discomfort, place a hand gently on her arm and gave a reassuring smile. ''What happens in this room, stays in this room. And if at any point you don't feel comfortable doing it anymore, let us know and we'll stop.''

The words put Quinn's mind at ease. Taking in a deep breath, she removed her boots, then her pants and finally her shirt. Despite her mature age, Quinn's breast couldn't hold a candle to the likes of Miss Fortunes, Ahri's or Sona's. Not that she really cared about such a thing. Now with an audience, she fought back against the instinct to cover her chest.

The Vastayans sat down on the edge of their bed. Xayah looked at Quinn and patted at the space between them. Quinn nodded and sat down between the two.

''So what now?'' She asked nervously.

''Now this.''

Xayah then brought her hand to cup Quinn's jaw and turn it towards her and softly press their lips together. Quinn's amber eyes widened with surprise as she felt the other females tongue wrap around her own. She tasted so exotic. So delicious.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a pair of large hands begin to fondle her breasts and gently twist her nipples, making them harden. Rakan lowered his head to envelope one in his mouth. Quinn could feel his tongue swirling around her sensitive nipple, each lick sending jolts of pleasure int her chest. And she found herself loving every moment of it.

''You like that?'' He asked.

She would've loved to answer him but her mouth was still occupied at the moment with someone else's. But her moaning was speaking louder than any word could. She felt Xayah place a hand on the her chest then slowly descend, stopping briefly to trail a finger around her belly button, until finally reaching her womanhood. Xayah used two fingers to spread apart the scouts lower lips and used her middle finger to massage the entrance, which was now wet from all the excitement going on.

The two finally broke off from their kissing and Xayah and leaned towards Quinn's ear to whisper, ''You're gonna love this.''

Quinn let out another moan as two fingers plunged deep inside her and began slipping in and out at a medium pace. Her thighs pressed themselves together and she felt Xayah's other hand take hers and guide it between her own legs. The scout caught on quick. She rubbed her fingers up and down the Vastayan's lips before inserting her middle finger inside. The inside was so warm and wet. Both women's pleasuring and moaning were in almost perfect sync with each other.

Rakan, finally finished with the scouts nipples and began placing gentle kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck. Quinn turned her head to meet his and their lips collided with each other. Just like with Xayah she accepted the dance of their tongues and relished in his taste.

Not wanting the Charmer to feel left out, Quinn's free hand reached down grasped tightly around the base of his shaft, which by this point was hard and stiff as a mast. She began stroking him at a slow and steady pace but started to pick up speed. The hard flesh in her hand became warmer and slippery as precum dripped from the head and down her fingers.

The three sat together for the rest of the time on the bed. Breathing heavily and pleasing one another until Quinn began to feel herself at the edge of her climax. All attempts to hold it in was for naught when she loudly let it all out and collapse backwards on the bed. She was panting now and felt incredibly hot especially in her lower body.

Rakan got up and stood in front her. Quinn looked to see him staring back then her eyes went down to his hard cock.

''Like what you see?'' He asked with a smirk and bobbed his member up and down.

''I...uh...'' Quinn stammered, unsure of what to say.

''You know, it's even better when it's in your mouth,'' Said Xayah. She nodded towards her lovers member. ''How about you give it a taste.''

Quinn sat back up and placed a hand around Rakan's penis and began stroking him for a little bit before leaning in and wrapping the head with her lips. She swirled her tongue around the tip as it dripped with precum. The taste of which was unlike anything she had ever tasted before and it left her craving for more. Without a second thought, Quinn took it's entire length into her mouth. The tip now sat at the back of her throat. She then proceeded to move her head up and down the shaft at a slow pace.

''Aahh shit!'' Rakan grunted.

At the sound his pleasure, Quinn placed her hands on his hips and started go faster. The Charmer's moaning and heavy breathing showed he was enjoying the sudden burst of speed. He took her head in his hands and began thrusting into her. Quinn let out a muffled moan as the hard cock slid in and out of her mouth. It wasn't long until Rakan let out a loud grunt as he ceased his thrusting and kept his cock inside. The scout's eyes widen as she felt the meat throbbing uncontrollably and a hot, thick liquid began spewing down her throat. When it was finally over, Rakan pulled his cock out and Quinn was able to breathe properly again.

''Really Rakan?'' Xayah asked, crossing her arms and looking upset. ''I thought you'd at least last long enough for my turn.''

''Sorry babe. Sometimes it gets so good I just gotta let it all out. You can have the next load I promise.'' He said and gave her kiss. Which made a smile just a little.

''You better.'' She turned to Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder, ''Looks like Rakan's gonna be out of commission. But that doesn't mean we can't make our own fun. Go lay down.''

Quinn did as she was told and moved to rest her head on one of the pillows. Xayah began crawling over to her, sliding herself along the scouts legs, stomach, chest, until their eyes met.

''So how did Rakan taste?'' She asked.

''It's hard to explain but I really liked it.''

''Good,'' The Rebel leaned forward and kissed her before whispering into her ear. ''Because now you get to taste me.''

Xayah continued moving forward so that her wet pussy was aligned with Quinn's mouth and then she sat up.

Quinn extended her tongue and began licking the Vastayan's fleshy entrance, causing her to grip the headboard with both hands as she moaned. She looked down and their eyes met again.

''Keep going...''

She didn't have to be told twice. Quinn slid her tongue up and down Xayah's folds much faster now, enjoying the juices that were flowing along her tongue and down her throat. If she thought their kissing was delicious, this was downright intoxicating. So much so that Quinn desperately wanted to find the source. She slithered her tongue inside and was greeted by warm, fleshy walls but even that wasn't enough. She had to go deeper. All the while Xayah's moans increased in volume and frequency. She grabbed hold of Quinn's wrists and moved her hands up to her breasts. Keeping them there in a vice-like grip. Quinn immediately knew what to do and began squeezing and pinching the Vastayan's nipples while her tongue still continued its exploration into the deep.

''Oh fuck that feels so good...'' She heard Xayah say between the gasps and moans.

Quinn then let out a surprised gasp as she felt a foreign finger begin caressing her clit. It seemed Rakan got bored of sitting on the sidelines. Not that she minded his sudden intrusion. She could feel the tip of his tongue gently lick up and down the lips of her vagina. Rakan then spread her lips open with his fingers and let his tongue do some exploration of its own inside her. Quinn felt as if shock waves were passing through her body and it was only amplified when the Vastayan's hands traveled towards her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Soon she felt Xayah's hips shake wildly as she began to orgasm. She ran her fingers along the Demacian's hair and pressed her hard against her pussy as more of her juices began pouring out which Quinn drank up wholeheartedly. Xayah came back down and rested beside her.

''Damn. Just watching you two get it on already has me so hard.'' Rakan said with one hand massaging his now erect penis.

''So you're ready for another round?'' His lover asked.

''I'm always ready babe. You know that.''

Xayah rolled her eyes. ''Good. I don't think Quinn would mind taking you for a ride. Ain't that right, Quinn?''

The scout stared at the two of them in disbelief. _Xayah is actually suggesting that I fuck her lover?_ She honestly wasn't expecting things to actually go that far. At first the idea shocked her, but as she thought about it, they were both completely fine with what she had already done with them. Not mention the sight of Rakan's cock that was making her pussy wet just by looking at it. She knew exactly what she wanted.

''Yeah, that's right.'' She said with a smile.

Rakan moved to lay on his back, once in position, Quinn got on top of him and placed her hands on his warm, muscular chest. The Charmer held his shaft to make it align perfectly her entrance. He shot her wink and she slowly began to take him in.

Quinn let out a short scream of pleasure as she fully enveloped Rakan's cock inside her. She pushed herself up to to let it slip out until only the head remained in, and quickly sunk back down, feeling the same jolt of pleasure as before. This of course made her want to repeat the process over and over again so she rode him in rapid succession. The male Vastayan planted his hands her hips and began thrusting with the speed to match hers.

Xayah assumed the same position as before, sitting on top so Rakan's mouth had access to her womanhood. Only this time instead facing the headboard she now faced Quinn. The Charmer proved to be remarkably efficient in multitasking. Able to please both woman with relative ease.

''Now remember...I get the next load...'' Xayah managed to say between moans.

Unable to use his mouth for obvious reasons, Rakan simply responded by giving her a thumbs up.

The walls echoed with the moans of pure ecstasy coming from the ladies. Had someone happened to be walking by at this moment they would surely hear even through the solid oak door. But Quinn's mind was in such a lust-filled daze to worry about that. She was in more bliss than she could ever imagine being in. Xayah reached out to grab Quinn's hands and intertwine their fingers.

Quinn leaned in for a kiss which the rebel happily returned. They moaned in each others throats as their pussies were being satisfied. Quinn could feel the cock inside her getting more and more closer to an orgasm and that only served to make her slam into it harder like a hammer against an anvil.

''Babe...I'm cumming!'' Rakan shouted.

He lifted Quinn up by her hips and let the cock slide out of her. Xayah quickly bent down to put its entire length in her mouth and start sucking. Rakan let out a few grunts and his hips jerked as he filled his lovers mouth with his seed. Even after he stopped moving, Xayah continued sucking to make sure she got every last drop. Afterwards she sat back up and pulled Quinn's head forward to kiss her, letting the cum flow between their tongues like a stream. When she pulled out, a long string of saliva and semen remained connected their lips.

Quinn was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. With the adrenaline draining rapidly and exhaustion already creeping in, she fell forward in the female Vastayan's arms and didn't have the strength to get up. Xayah placed the exhausted scout next to Rakan and laid down next to her. Neither of them talked for a while and only their heavy breathing and panting filled the silence.

''That was good.'' Rakan commented.

Xayah gave him a weird look. ''Ya think?''

He ignored and turned his gaze to Quinn with smirk. ''So... Same time next week?''

Quinn stared at the Vastayan lovers. Despite how tired she felt, a smile managed to spread across her lips.

''How can I say no?''


End file.
